1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus that forms an image of a subject on an imaging device to create image data representative of the subject, and a method of light emission of a light-emitting section of the image taking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image taking apparatus, there is movement of using LED as a luminescence source of image taking auxiliary light instead of a conventional luminescence tube (for instance, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai 2005-338280). According to the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai 2005-338280, two or more LED's are arranged on a two-dimensional basis, and the image taking auxiliary light is projected to a subject with the irradiation angle according to the focal length by changing the luminescence amount of LED in proportion to the focal length. As described in this Japanese Patent document, the two-dimensional arrangement of two or more LED's makes it possible to emit the image taking auxiliary light, and in addition, makes it possible to utilize luminescence of LED's as AF auxiliary light by luminescence of at least one of a large number of LED's during adjustment of the focal length.
By the way, when LED's, which are arranged on a two-dimensional basis, are driven to continue light emission, LED's in the center part is not radiated well, and the temperature of LED's in the center part might rise as compared with the peripheral LED's. Tiredness is accumulated in LED in the center part by the rise in heat when it keeps driving two or more LED's though the temperature of LED in the center part rises, and there is a possibility that LED in the center part is finally damaged earlier than LED in the surrounding.